Evil Hypnotist YJ
by EvilHypnotist
Summary: Artemis and M'gaan visit a hypnotist and chaos ensues *Warning: Explicit Content*


"I can't believe you're making me do this," Artemis complained as they entered the small therapy office with M'gaan by her side, dressed as her human persona, Megan in a red miniskirt, and a matching red crop-top.

Artemis wore a green tank-top and jeans, folding her arms as they approached the front desk, "Hypnosis isn't real and this is a waste of time."

M'gaan scoffed lightly as she informed the receptionist of their arrival, "We have an appointment for 3Pm?"

"The doctor will be right with you," she answered with a smile, typing away at her computer.

M'gaan looked towards Artemis once again and put a hand on her shoulder, "You agreed to try it! It's not that bad," she walked nudged the archers shoulder causing her to roll her eyes.

"I only agreed to get out of the cave for the day, I failed to realize how boring this is actually going to be," she huffed as the doctor came in from the hallway juxtaposed to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm the doctor, you must be Artemis and Megan, correct?" he smiled as the young man lifted a hand greeting the two, M'gaan shook graciously but Artemis only sighed.

"How long does this take?" she asked impatiently.

"Only about an hour, you'll be fine," he responded with a smile, leading them down the hall and into the room he emerged from.

The room was small but, cozy with a small loveseat couch made for at least two people, and a desk sitting directly across from it; there was a TV screen sitting atop the desk oddly facing the couch with a DVD player plugged in.

"If you could just sit down right here, we can begin," as the two moved across the room and took a seat, the doctor grabbed the remote from the table and walked towards them.

"So how does this work? Are you gonna wave a watch in our faces?" Artemis asked as M'gaan giggled slightly.

"Actually," he reached into his pocket and pulled a white gem on a long silver string, it immediately captivated their attention, "I prefer something a little different."

He dropped the gem in front of their eyes and their irises immediately locked on to it, they raised a brow for a moment before slowly drifting back to a neutral expression.

"You see girls, this is no ordinary pendent," he gently swung it in front of them as their eyes and heads followed appropriately tracking the objects rhythmic movement. "Its properties are mystical and entrancing; when it comes in contact with light of any kind, it emits a wave of hypnotic energy that enslaves any and all people in its vicinity."

They stared in awe as their eyelids flickered uncontrollably he chuckled, "Unless of course you're male and not female, in which case you are completely immune," his sinister smile grew as the two heroines eyes rolled up into their heads and collapsed back on the couch.

"The energy enters the females mind and wipes it clean and stops the ability to the think; it gives the user the ability to reprogram the female into whatever he desires," the monologue ended as the doctor approached M'gaan and lifted her skirt revealing cotton white panties and creamy thick thighs.

"Stand up," he ordered as the heroines stood to their feet slowly, he smiled and waved a hand in front of their face as they followed his hand with their eyes.

"You two are my slaves," he said as they responded back.

"We are your slaves."

"You will obey me."

"We will obey you."

"Stop repeating," he brought his hand down and smiled, "Strip."

They both immediately reached for the hem of their tops and pulled it over their heads. Artemis' lime green push-up bra exposed her C sized breasts as she dropped it to the floor lazily moving to unstrap her bra without hesitation; she pulled her pants down with her panties allowing her unused snatch to become visible along with her silky smooth breasts.

M'gaan did the same removing her clothes revealing milky white breasts and fiery red crotch, her plump fat ass jiggled as she shed her linins.

"Very good, you two are naturals," the doctor gripped Artemis' left ass cheek with one hand and her right breast with the other, "Megan why don't you sit down and spread your legs."

She complied sitting back on the couch and moving her legs apart, feeling a slight breeze past her cunt; he got to his knees in front of her and placed his mouth on her pussy lips, sucking and licking her twat as the Martian moaned loudly with pleasure. He lapped at her pussy allowing his tongue to swirl around collecting all of her juices into his mouth; he stuck his tongue at least an inch deep inside of her causing a gasp followed by a moan. He moved his hand up sticking two fingers inside of her as he flicked her hairy clitoris with his tongue.

"Hmm," The doctor thought for a moment pulling himself from in between her legs, "I could use some help with these girls…" he stood up and walked towards his desk pressing on the intercom system leaving Artemis as a zombie and M'gaan as a blushing, cumming, mannequin. "Jeff could you step in here, please?"

A few moments later a boy about nineteen years old stepped through the door, looking around for a moment, "Did you need something, doctor?" he asked for a moment before seeing the two hypnotized broads, "I'm sorry, were you busy?"

"Nonsense Jeffery, as an intern, you need to be exposed to me work and learn from the best," He waved Jeffery in as the man looked the teens up and down for a moment.

"You want me to do stuff to them?" He asked nonchalantly, "I mean isn't it illegal? I'm just supposed to get you coffee and organize your schedule."

"Yes, it is illegal but, then again they will never remember this, their minds aren't even turned on right now," The doctor pulled on his zipped and yanked his cock through the zipper-hole, letting it drape down nine inches, "Watch and learn; Artemis, give me a blow job now."

Artemis said nothing and walked up to the doctor, dropping to her knees and opening her mouth; a small drop of drool slipped down her chin and dropped to the carpet as she swallowed the majority of his dick in her mouth. She used her right hand to stroke while she bobbed her head up and down, sucking vigorously, "See? Now you try."

Jeff looked over to M'gaan who was still mindlessly staring off into the distance, "What's her name?" he asked nervously as the doctor smiled.

"Her name is M'gaan," he said over the sound of slurping and gagging.

"Ok," he walked up to her and pulled his six inch cock from his gym shorts, "Megan, suck my penis," her eyes opened wide suddenly, sitting up and moving to her knees on the floor in front of him, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the base of his dick and sucked up leaving a trickle of spit across member. He placed a hand on her head and stroked her red hair as her eyes unconsciously rolled up into her head allowing saliva to collect and drip down the corner of her mouth.

Both girls inhaled cock without a single thought until Jeff blew his load all over M'gaan's face and hair, "Oh man that was great doctor!"

He rudely pushed Artemis' head back causing her to the fall onto her back mindlessly, staring at the wall beside her with a distant look in her eye; the same fate befell M'gaan who slumped down with cum dripping across her face, staring at the floor with no mind or will.

"Do you want more?" The doctor asked politely.

"If you'd let me, I'd love to," he said.

…

Jeff and the doctor sat leisurely on the couch as M'gaan danced erotically in front of his desk, she wore an all red bikini and slowly revealed sexier and sexier spots on her body as she posed and caressed her body. Artemis kneeled at their feet, stroking Jeff's cock with one hand and sucking on and stroking the doctors with the other. She alternated between cocks, sucking and switching with a blank expression; M'gaan had already been programmed easily as every time she did a sexy post, the doctor would have some fun.

The Martian girl bent over and pulled her ass cheeks apart revealing her crack covered barely by a tight red g-string; "Freeze!" the doctor exclaimed freezing her in place.

The doctor motioned to Jeff, "You can go have fun with her if you'd like to," he offered as Jeff smiled pushing Artemis off him like a blanket he no longer needed.

Jeff approached the frozen M'gaan and squeezed her plump ass, feeling her milky skin he pressed his lips to her ass, licking up her crack. He pulled her by the shoulder straightening her out, he pulled her bikini top to the side and sucked on her nipple, teasing her tit with his tongue before wrapping his mouth around her areola, he squeezed her other breasts tightly causing a slight gasp to escape her lips but, she was still otherwise frozen.

Artemis allowed her lips to stretch as the suction on his dick increased and her face elongated to better fit his cock, she was dazed and blank, confused and mindless, she sucked as her eyes crossed in confusion, his cum exploded from the tip causing cum to ejaculate into her mouth and around her face, dripping down her chin and cheeks.

"Artemis, get on your hands and knees on the couch," he ordered as Jeff pushed his cock in between M'gaan's thighs rubbing his cock on her skin as she drooled mindlessly over his shoulder.

"Jeff, do you want some of this?" the doctor pulled his cock out and shoved it in Artemis' mouth as Jeff smiled and approached the tranced teen. He got on his knees behind the blonde and slowly pushed his dick into her pussy grabbing onto her hips as leverage and pushing the rest of his member through her passage way.

Artemis was entered from both ends as dicks came into her pussy and mouth simultaneously filling her holes vigorously as they pounded her from both ends; she moaned through her gags as saliva and cum flew from her lips and landed across the couch and all over the doctors thighs.

A moment later, Jeff came once again filling her tight pussy with his sperm, "Wanna switch?" Jeff asked as the doctor looked up at him.

"I am the doctor here not you," he said as he looked at Artemis who was still mindlessly sucking, "But, yes I'd like to switch."

"Megan, bend over the couch here," she complied and walked towards the edge of the couch placing her hands on the cushions and spreading her legs slightly, "Artemis do the same," she copied M'gaan exactly as Jeff stepped back.

"Which one are you doing first?" He asked as The doctor grabbed Artemis by the hips and pulled her onto his cock, "You take Megan."

He did so and they fucked for nearly a half an hour, plowing and releasing loud moans as both girls came at nearly the same time, squirting all over the men and the couch, screaming with pleasure.

Jeff pulled out of M'gaan and slapped his dick on her ass cheeks, "Now what?" he said between gasps as he lathered her ass in his cum.

"Now? You get me a latte and not a cold one, those are always the worst," he zipped up his pants as Jeff caught the hint and did the same, concealing his dick and balls beneath his trousers. He quickly ran towards the door with a smile, walking out and closing it behind him.

"Girls I want you both to make out with each other," he ordered as they understood immediately and without hesitation they stood up straight and turned to each other, pressing their lips together their eyes narrowed instinctively but their pupils stayed blank. Their tongues intertwined and tangled with one another, exploring the crevasses and hidden secrets of their mouths, "Artemis I want you to eat Megan's pussy now."

Artemis pushed M'gaan onto her back on the couch with her legs spread as the doctor grabbed his camcorder and flipped it open, pressing record. Artemis kneeled in close feeling the heat from her aroused snatch on her face; she dived in, licking, eating, sucking and lapping her twat up receiving loud over powering orgasms constantly. M'gaan moaned and grabbed Artemis' head and pulled her face in, smothering her in her things and cunt and covering her face with a layer of cum and saliva.

The doctor recorded it all as he pulled his own cock out, recording himself jerking off for a moment before returning to the lesbian action, "Now Megan I want you to start eating Artemis out," as this was said, the two girls froze, moving from their positions and switching places with Artemis on her back with her legs open and M'gaan kneeling in front of her. M'gaan didn't know what to think of anything at the moment so she allowed her mind to slip away even further as her mouth dropped down on the archers bald, tight snatch, her nose was dug deep into her clit as the Martian fingered her pussy with her tongue. She licked the entire pussy over with her tongue covering her entire cunt including part of her thighs in a layer of saliva.

"Very good, girls, now I want you both to kneel down in front of me with your mouths open," they both complied and in seconds were doing exactly as he ordered waiting at his feet with their mouths wide open. Artemis was looking at the ceiling aimlessly while M'gaan couldn't look at anything with her eyes crossed and unresponsive but, her mouth served its purpose as the doctor shoves his cock inside for a few seconds forcing it down her throat and causing her to gag.

He stroked his cock into her mouth as his cum squirted like a hose all over her face, he pulled out and stroked some cum onto Artemis' face.

The doctor sighed with satisfaction, cutting the recording off and placing the camcorder down, "Okay girls I want you t clean yourselves off and get dressed," he turned around and cleaned his own dick off with a napkin before tucking it back in his pants.

After a few minutes Artemis and M'gaan were sitting exactly as before, staring blankly into the distance, the doctor approached them and smiled, "You two will find yourselves completely relaxed and stress free when I wake you up, you will be happy and completely unaware of what actually happened; whenever anyone says the phrase 'deep sleep' you will instantly fall back into this mindless state, understand that?"

"Yes," they repeated monotone, the doctor snapped his fingers as both girls snapped awake, the life coming back to their eyes and the thoughts flowing in their minds.

Artemis blinked for a moment, "Did I fall asleep?" she stretched and yawned, "I feel so tired."

M'gaan smiled, "I told you my muscles feel so tired like I could use a long nap," she stood up as Artemis did so as well.

The doctor smiled as the girls approached him, "Thank you doctor," M'gaan said politely as Artemis chuckled, "it wasn't so bad."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, you can pay the receptionist on the way out."


End file.
